1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to toys and, more particularly, is directed towards a slingshot-like tether toy for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slingshots have long been popular, especially with children. The notion of being able to aim at a target and release a moving projectile ("ammunition") is believed to be particularly appealing. Unfortunately, ordinary slingshots can be extremely dangerous, and therefore cannot be classified as toys which are safe for use by children. The danger being that it is impossible to control the size, weight, shape or velocity of the projectile that is to be "fired" by the slingshot. Further, such projectiles or "ammunition" are usually irretrievable after having been fired.
In my co-pending application, Ser. No. 926,739, referred to above, is disclosed a toy which provides a slingshot-like action, and yet which is completely safe for use by children, overcoming the defects and disadvantages of the prior art devices briefly outlined above.